


The Thief and the King

by Sarbaye



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Licking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Thief, Valkyrie - Freeform, multiple Loki's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbaye/pseuds/Sarbaye
Summary: Helena was born for greatness. Raised in the golden palace with Loki and Thor as surrogate brothers, all the while lusting for Loki in secret. Now she has fallen from fortune's favor and has returned to take a valuable artifact in Odin's vault for a wealthy unknown benefactor.After being captured, she must be punished.
Relationships: Helena/Thor, Loki/Helena
Kudos: 7





	The Thief and the King

Breathe.

In and out. 

Stay in the shadows.

And don’t forget why you’re here.

“You were hired to do a job. You know this palace better than most. You lived here for Pete’s sake, before Hela wiped out more than half your family,” I repeat the words over and over to bolster my confidence. I became a Valkyrie not only because it was expected of me but because there is no higher honor for a warrior. Then Odin fed us to Hela. He couldn’t control her any longer and expected we would ride in to save him, to save the kingdom, as we had done so often before.  
But we were no match.

I shake the memory from my mind. I have to focus. Get in and get out with the eternal flame.  
Simple enough.

Odin was missing and feared dead, Thor was gone, skipping around the galaxy doing who knows what.  
“Loki?” A shiver rolled down my spine at just the thought of him.  
“NO! Stay focused” I repeat the words to myself over and over. I can’t get sidetracked. I have to avoid him at all cost.  
I swing my leg over the wall and quickly drop to the ground beneath. Sliding between the high marble columns that flank the great hall, I make sure to stay out of the light and out of sight of any guards. The smells of former banquets and grand balls waft through my memories. Guards pass by every few minutes on constant watch. I press my back against the cold stone, counting their steps so I know the exact moment to move to the next safe spot. It’s a cat and mouse game that I am very familiar with.  
Waiting for the last pair of palace guards to pass by, I can see the door that goes down to Odin’s vault where the flame is kept. Once inside I must take some of the embers in order for the flame to be moved carefully. I watch the shadow of their scepters fade into the distance and make my move to ascend the stairwell to my prize. Step by step I make my way below the great hall, to Odin’s most prized collections. I roamed these walkways ages ago as a young girl growing up inside the palace.  
My father was a commander in Odin’s army while my mother worked in the palace for the Queen. At an early age I showed an aptitude for strength, speed and determination. My father decided I would join the Valkyrie once I came of age. He and Odin were close, friends from childhood, fought together in many battles and sat together at the feasts after each victory. Thor and I become fast friends as children, always rough housing when he had already beaten the boys in training. I gave him more competition I suppose. Loki never wanted to fight, always had his nose stuck in a book. He would read me poetry from time to time, stories written by the all fathers who had come before Odin. Some spoke of war, some spoke of celebrations and some of heartbreak. 

At night, Loki would fill my head with intricate scenes of Valhalla while stroking my hair gently. Thor would build a fire and we would talk about the battles we would fight together, side by side one day. They were my family. That all changed as we grew up. I was sent away to the barracks to train with the other Valkyrie at fifteen. No longer was I there equal, but instead another guard to protect them and all of Asgard. 

As I ascended the final steps into the vault, I traced my fingers along the wall looking for the mark I had made as a young girl.  
“Where are you?” I scanned back and forth across the black obsidian, finally finding the sigil I had carved there long ago.  
The symbols were sharply carved into the rock. I could see our names scrawled across the smooth polished surface. I rubbed my thumb across the markings, remembering our final day together. Closing my eyes, I could see the last moments I had with them.  
“You are my sister and that will never change. We will always be family. I will stand beside you in battle and we will conquer every realm together.” Thor hugged me so tightly I thought my ribs would crack in those tree trunk arms of his. 

Loki couldn’t look me in the eye. Instead he stared at his feet or off to the horizon.  
“I wish you well Valkyrie” was all he offered that last day. He extended his hand as if we were strangers meeting for the first time, as though we hadn’t spent every waking hour together for most of our lives.

Most nights, after Thor fell asleep, Loki and I would sneak off and walk the gardens of the palace together, arm in arm. He would tell me about all his plans for the kingdom, how he would spoil me so that I would never have to put my battle armor on again. He would sweep me off my feet at the first chance he got.  
“One day this will all be mine” he’d say, sweeping his arm across the landscape of the Golden Palace.  
“And you will be my queen, ruling by my side” Staring into his eyes I knew he meant it, but he is the trickster among us. My heart ached for him. At night I would lay in bed, imagining what his hands would feel like caressing my skin. Closing my eyes, his face was always there, smiling sweetly at me. Giving me a sly wink when he had misbehaved and knew he would be punished. 

Our last day together, he behaved as if he had no memory of anything, the afternoons spent waltzing around the great hall, our long walks, reading stories to one another or the night of Thor’s coronation, when he had been so heartbroken over Odin’s harsh words and the revelation that he was not one of Odin’s biological sons.  
He had laid his head in my lap for hours weeping. I stroked his hair, ran my fingertips over his temples, trying to calm his pain. He held my hands in his, turning my palms over, back and forth in his own.

“Why did he never tell me?” he whispered under hushed sobs.  
“Look at me,” I said, clasping his face in my hands. “You are Odin and Frigga’s son Loki. He was trying to protect you.” I wanted him to hear my words but feared his pain clouded any clear judgment.  
“I will never be king.” his heart breaking at the utterance of the words out loud. I studied his face, looking for the Loki I loved, the Loki who comforted me when my parents were killed. Our eyes held one another’s, as if we were reading each other’s inner most thoughts. He wrapped his long fingers around mine and kissed my hands as they were pressed to his cheeks. In a flash he had pulled my face to his swiftly planting his lips to mine. I drew back, shocked and confused by his advance.  
“Helena, I just...” His cheeks flushed, I’d never seen him so embarrassed before. I couldn’t help but smile behind my own fingers as I pressed them to my lips feeling to see if the heat from his kiss had left a mark of some kind.  
“You must know how I feel about you. All those nights we spent together meant more to me then you will ever know. I’ve loved you from afar for as long as I can remember.” Tears were welling up again in his broken eyes. “I meant what I said; I want you to be my queen someday. If you’ll have me”  
I had wished upon star after star that his eyes would be opened and he would see me as more. And now, I had my answer. 

He stumbled to his feet, taking steps to close the distance between us.  
“I’m so sorry.” His arms stretched out to me, hoping he could erase what had happened. I stood there frozen for a moment, willing every fiber of my being not to combust all at once.  
“Please say something” his lips mouthed the words, but hardly any sounds came out. I could think of nothing. No words could describe this feeling. I took a step forward, meeting his gaze.  
“I have wished for nothing more than you. Night after night, begging the stars to help you see me as more” tears started slowly falling down my cheeks.  
Grabbing me up in his arms, I wrapped my fingers through his long black hair and pulled his mouth to mine. I had never been kissed so passionately before. Waves of relief and joy crashed over me. He gently caressed my cheek as I pulled back to memorize his face once more.  
“I have wanted to do that for as long as I could remember” giving me his best sly smile.  
Now, my reality was altogether different. 

I forced my eyes open, “Focus,” I told myself.  
Stepping back from the wall, I scanned the room finally finding the prize I had come to collect. The eternal flame burned at all times, a symbol of Surtur’s power. It gave any who yielded it the ability to resurrect the dead. I hadn’t asked the person who hired me what they wanted with the flame as much as I should have. Truthfully, I didn’t care. Standing before the roaring fire I began to rethink going through with stealing the embers. I thought of how Thor fought along beside me time after time, trusting me to have his back. Loki.

Even after all these years something stoked the yearning I still had for him. As cold as he had been the last day we saw each other, it didn't change my desire to be taken by him. Yet here I was, stealing from the only family I had ever truly loved.  
I could hear footsteps coming down the corridor. I quickly ducked behind the pillar holding the flame and waited for the footsteps to move by. "That’s strange, only one guard. That's not protocol" I thought. I held my breath trying to be as silent as possible. The steps stopped where I had been standing facing the flame. "For fucks sake, move on." I whispered quietly under my breath.

"You won't succeed you know."  
A low, stern voice came from the other side. I had checked and rechecked the guard’s standard walking route around the perimeter. I knew their schedules front and back. No one should have been in the vault at this time. I stood behind the flame and decided I wasn't leaving without the embers.  
"The eternal flame is not to be trifled with thief. Leave now and I won't tell the King of your treachery" the voice was commanding, powerful, not one that I recognized. This would be an easy take down I assured myself. 

Spinning out from behind the pillar I caught the guard unexpectedly with a kick to the waist. He stumbled back, but recovered, lunging toward me with knives drawn. It was unusual for a guard to be using such a small weapon. One thrust after another he blocked, as if he knew my maneuvers before I made them.  
Kick, punch, sweep around the back and before I realized what was happening I was on the floor looking up to the ceiling, the guard looming over me, except he wasn’t wearing Asgardian guard armory or a helmet. His chest plate was a beautiful hunter green trimmed in gold and pewter, his pants were black leather with brass accents. They hugged his form in all the right places. As the glow from the flame cast light before me I could see the face of my opponent.

No longer did he have the face of a fresh young boy, but that of a wise distinguished nobleman. I knew the eyes, the parted lips, the dark locks pushed back from his face and those sharp edged cheekbones. How could anyone forget those. 

"Only a coward hides their face. At least be honest about what you are thief" his words stung, but weren't all together untrue.  
Drawing a knife I kept under my chest plate, I swung and caught another forearm block, but managed to push back hard enough to be able to get to my feet quickly.  
"Tell me, does Odin know you've stolen his throne and dispatched his sons?" clashes of steel, flinging sparks in every direction as our weapons crossed. I hit a nerve, how lovely.  
"Odin's gone. Or haven't you heard? I am King of Asgard now" the words pushed me back harder than the hit to my back. I tumbled to my knees, sliding behind another pillar and the great crown of Surtur himself above me. King of Asgard? It's not possible. 

"Was it not Thor who was heir to the throne?" I called over my shoulder.  
"Thor is gallivanting across the universe, Asgard needed a leader" his tone was becoming more and more forceful. Heat building in his abdomen, pushing the words up and over that silver tongue.  
Again our steels met with razor fine accuracy. Step by step, spin by spin, he met my every maneuver with his own. He was always nimble and quick on his feet, but his knife skills had improved so dramatically. The entire dance we were doing felt familiar and thrilling all at once. He had been my equal as far as footwork was concerned when we were younger, but now that his fighting skills had become more polished, I found myself drawn to the man he had become. I could feel the goosebumps ripple over my skin causing my nipples to stand at attention under my armor.

"And what of Odin's other son? I suppose you took the throne from him as well?" a swift round house kick to the feet and he was on his back, my knife pressed to his throat. I knelt above him, faces close, breath heavy with anticipation.  
"I had hoped you would remember me better than that" his eyes softening as he searched the dark space beneath my hood and under my mask. Though my face was cloaked he knew who I was.

After all this time. 

I slowly rose to my feet, reaching out a hand to help pull him to his. Standing back from one another so as to fully take in each other’s new images, I returned my blade to it's place and slide the fabric of my hood back. I jerked my mask over my head and let my fiery red braid fall to my back. His face was strong and stoic, unflinching and almost cold. His eyes gave everything away. He may have sharpened his jaw line, but he had never been able to keep his emotions from shining through those gorgeous blue orbs. He wasn't angry, he was excited. Aroused even. 

"Helena"  
"Loki"

I wanted to go to him. I wanted to feel his warmth around me. For so long I had missed his companionship, his love and admiration. Our earlier affair had not gone far before I was sent to the barracks to train. I had broken his heart when I told him, that’s why he was so cold on the day I left. Despite confessing his love for me and promising to one day make me queen to rule by his side, I knew my path was already set before me.

“You would steal from my father’s vault? The same man who gave you everything” he hissed. His words were meant to wound, hitting a nerve I had safely guarded for years.  
I refused to drop my chin in shame. 

“I was offered a handsome bounty for the flame.” I said in a low hushed tone through clenched jaws. I’d given the offer considerable thought, but never imagined I would be hurting anyone. Especially not him.  
I looked down to see silver cuffs wrapped around my wrists. Guards came running down the stairs of the corridor to take me into custody. My shoulders went slack. He turned his face to the guards so as not to meet my eyes, almost as if he were heartbroken at the sight of me in chains. 

“Take her to the dungeon cells below” he commanded. The power in his voice was intoxicating. He had been shy and meek as a young boy. Now, a king stood before me with the force of the universe at his fingertips.  
Guards led me to the cells below, the same cells we had played hide and seek in as children. I had never been good at hiding and Loki always managed to find me despite my best efforts. Now here I was, locked safely inside, with only a bed, table, chair and copper tub pushed against a far wall. I sat on the bed and swung my legs on top of the blanket, staring up to the ceiling and wondering how long it had been since I had last seen him. I began to trail my hand up and down my ribs just barely letting the tips of my fingers stoke the goosebumps that lingered. 

I was suddenly very aware that I was being watched.

“How far you have fallen. From mighty warrior to street trash” he was trying to be mean. I spent years pushing him to the back of my mind, training and fighting to keep my heart occupied.

“How did you know I was here?” I asked, thinking I had been spotted by someone. He straightened up and faced me through the shield of protection he had cast around my cell.  
“Do you remember playing hide and seek down here as children? All the times you lost because I always seemed to find you, even in the darkest corners. I’ve always been drawn to you. Always been able to feel you in my bones somehow” his tone sounded less harsh and more regretful for having captured me at all.

“Well your majesty, what will you do with your prisoner now?” I sauntered over to meet him face to face. I locked eyes with him. I wouldn't be intimidated by the now King of Asgard. I gazed over at the other empty cells and realized we were completely alone. Suddenly I felt his presence behind me. 

“My dear, I have thought about this moment in great detail.” Again my skin prickled with anticipation. I felt his warm breath on my neck. His hands reached for my waist, spinning me around to face him and pressing me against the force field.  
Unbuckling the strap around my chest slowly he pulled my hood up and over my head. He looked pleasantly surprised to see the intricately laced leather corset below and the beautiful porcelain skin beneath. His eyes roamed over the landscape of plump soft flesh, while he rolled the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip as though I was a juicy morsel waiting to be devoured. 

As his fingers began untying the cords that bound me, he began to press his lips eagerly to my chest, trailing kisses between each breast. As the laces began to loosen he hastily tugged the corset down and unleashed the sumptuous bosom underneath. Cupping each breast in his hands he began rolling my swollen nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, darting his tongue over the peak ever so often just to tease.

“Do you treat every prisoner this way?” I asked, letting my own fingers take charge of removing his chest plate and robe garments, dropping them on the floor by my street rags.  
“You’re not my prisoner, you’re my conquest” he said confidently, cocking one eyebrow and biting his lower lip.  
Loki wrapped my braid around his hand and pulled my head back exposing my neck. I closed my eyes to soak in the feeling his tongue was leaving along my clavicle and up to my ear lobe. His teeth pulled on my earlobe, nipping at it while his hands began to pull at my waist buckle. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back gently.  
Surprised by the distance I created, he stood back to admire his conquest. I reached for the chair by the table and pulled it close, sitting down before him and raising one boot to his thigh. He smiled slyly, pulling the right boot off and throwing it across the room only to reach for the left and do the same. Dropping to his knees, I leaned back as much as I could to give access to the buttons at the top of my pants. He quickly returned to my breasts, placing his face between them and kissing each one back and forth. Soft moans of delight began purring from my lips.  
“I have longed for you my sweet” his face looking up at mine, arms wrapped around me to grab my ass with both hands. Rising to his feet, he gathered me in his arms and made his way over to the bed. I had failed to notice the room had been transformed.  
No longer were we in the bare cell I had been left in, but instead it looked familiar, like Loki’s bedroom from years ago. I remembered the thick woven tapestries that hung around his bed, the mountains of pillows I had teased him endlessly about. He stood at the edge of the foot board, holding me to his waist and ravaging my lips with his own before pulling his face back to reveal that trickster smile. He paused before throwing me back onto the bed. I was taken by surprise at the force, but it only gave fuel to the fire blazing in my core for him. 

I watched him as he lazily undid his own belt at his waist, kicked his boots off, sending them flying to separate corners of the room and licked his lips more hungrily then before. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch the whole scene unfold. With a snap of his finger, the clothes that remained on my body were gone. He slowly began to climb from the bottom of the bed, pulling himself up so he could sit over my knees and admire my untouched flesh.  
The girl he said goodbye to all those years ago had grown into a beautiful voluptuous woman. I had to admit I had not taken the best care of myself all these years, but battle does things to you that cannot always be undone. Soft raised skin where scars had healed could be found almost everywhere. I had received the Valkyrie mark upon joining the ranks and over the years had also collected a few more inkings to celebrate wins and losses. Loki’s eyes seemed to marvel at what I had become. A soft, supple, yet strong stomach and below my navel a clean slate for him to work with that rested between my thick sturdy thighs.

“Close your eyes pet”, raising his hand, with one flourish of his wrist, a soft silky tie draped across my face, hindering my view. I bit my lower lip trying to anticipate where his next touch would go.  
A flick of his tongue danced across my upper lip, coaxing my mouth open further like a small bird waiting to be fed. A second later, I felt his tongue start at my navel and begin working downward to below my waist.

“Tell me, do you want to please your king?” he asked, lips perched right above my aching mound.  
“I do sire” I replied, feeling the warm wetness beginning to envelop my folds. I heard a small growl escape his curling lips.  
“Place your hands above your head my dear” I lifted my hands up and grasped a hold of the massive head board above me. The same silver cuffs that he had magically placed me in earlier had returned, this time not only securing my wrists above my head, but also to the heavy intricately carved headboard. Completely unable to move or participate in my own undoing, I lay back trying to assess the situation fully.  
Hands began massaging my thighs, pushing them apart slowly before another set of hands was kneading my breasts. I’d forgotten all his tricks, especially his ability to clone himself at will. I smiled knowing there was more than one of him attending to my needs. My nipples were tight and throbbing before I felt a warm wet mouth taking in each peak at the same time. I gasped from surprise and excitement, knowing this would push the wetness dripping down my thighs to a full flow. 

What I could feel were more hands wrapping my ankles with ties and securing them to posts at the foot of his bed. Finally he had completed his intricate design so that I was exactly where he wanted me.  
I imagined him straddling me, taking in the view he had created.  
“So many nights I lay in bed imagining this in my head, but it’s so much more satisfying in person” without pause his lips were pressed to my sex, licking his tongue between the creases of my thighs.  
“Mmm my king” I moaned through the ecstasy unfolding below. Pushing my legs further apart, he thrust his tongue down and began probing the opening of my pussy. Working the tight muscle at my entrance, he slowly coaxed one finger and then another pushing deeper inside my walls. His tongue began lapping at my clit, nudging the peak from beneath its hood, exposing the bundle of nerves to his eager mouth. His suckling became more intense as his fingers curled inside me and pulled ripples of pleasure throughout my body.  
I foolishly pulled at my bindings, wanting to touch him, pull him into me, feeling all of him coursing through me.  
I could hear the laugh roll from his chest.  
“Oh dear girl, I will finish you as I see fit.” I wanted to plead with him, but I knew it would do no good. He was stubborn and when he set his mind to something there was no deterring him, I knew that all too well.  
“Will you not permit me to make amends for my crimes?” I begged. I needed to touch him, taste him. His fingers never ceased there long strokes, tongue never moving from its target.  
“Please Loki, I can’t hold back much longer” I pleaded, almost overwhelmed by the intense vibrations flowing through my vaginal walls.  
“Let go love, for me. Let me taste my victory” his tongue and fingers were working in unison to pull me over the edge and with his words, I began to come undone.  
“Oh God…” I felt his lips curve into a smile at my pleas.  
I felt a new set of lips pressed to my ear, hot breath washing over my skin, “Say it” he asked.  
“Fuck, God I’m so close” my muscles began to shake uncontrollably, despite the hands that still worked independently across my skin, bringing wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure. Hands in all the right places.  
“Say my name” he growled.  
Finally I could hold back no longer. My collapse was imminent, I had no more strength to keep myself composed and I no longer wanted to fight him. My hips bucked against his smooth face, pushing the sweet spot his fingers were focused on over and over before my orgasm came raging to the surface.  
“Loki, my king” trying to scream, but only able to push air out of my lungs and hope the sound would follow.  
My walls tightened around his fingers, pulsing with every beat, while his tongue didn’t miss a drop of my sweet juices that now poured forth. He continued to slide through each fold, kissing and caressing the skin and lapping up the spoils of his triumph. He would take everything he had earned.  
In a flash my ties were gone. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to regain my senses. As I had imagined, there was Loki, still between my thighs, with a devilish smile splayed across his face while his clones were standing by my sides, equally grinning like pleased cats after a fresh kill.  
This was what he had wanted all along. He knew I had come, he’d been planning for my return someday and nothing about our encounter had disappointed either of us. I propped myself back up on my elbows to admire his form. All three Loki’s were standing at attention, ready to further plunder all areas of my body.


End file.
